vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suwako Moriya
Summary Suwako Moriya (洩矢 諏訪子, Moriya Suwako) is the original goddess of the Moriya Shrine, prior to Kanako's take over. Officially the shrine belongs to Kanako, but Suwako handles the divine services. She is a native god born from and formed of faith, and Sanae Kochiya is her distant descendant and shrine maiden. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Suwako Moriya Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown (at the very least two thousand years old) Classification: Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Earth Manipulation (Can create and manipulate Earth), Plant Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can manipulate and 'bestow' curses), Transformation, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. She can also modify her own concept/name), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to Kanako) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Reimu and others on her level) for her physical body, Omnipresent for her true form (Gods exist as ideas all over existence, and can manifest themselves everywhere) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Multiversal for her true form (Gods can access any Otherworlds) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High. Suwako is quite old and experienced and is exceptionally cunning. Weaknesses: Suwako is dependent on faith. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Creation of Earth:' Suwako's ability to create earth directly refers to the concept of Kun (坤) within Taoist philosophy. Kun is the pinnacle of the native god and is associated with acceptance, devotion, subtlety, flexibility, and reaction instead of action. It is the opposite element to Kanako's Qian. Through it, Suwako can create and manipulate earthly things - such as stone and the earth itself, water (especially rivers), and plant life. She can both render the soil more fertile, or curse it to the point that not even weeds can grow. *'Curse Gods (The Mishaguji):' The Mishaguji are fearsome curse gods that gathered much faith in the past by cursing harvests, births, and wars, amongst other things. Despite their reputation, Suwako managed to tame them and bring them under her control. Their breath can render the land barren, and Suwako uses them to dig tunnels for her use. Skill Cards: *'Ancient Geyser:' Water spews from under Suwako's feet, propelling her into the air. *'Ancient Iron Ring:' Suwako creates a spinning ring of metal and throws it at her opponent. *'Ancient Jade:' Suwako gathers jades from underground and fires them at her opponent as powerful high-speed projectiles. *'Giant Toad God:' Suwako emanates a frog-like aura that damages and restrains her opponents. *'Lake of Great Earth:' Suwako dives towards the earth and brings her enemy down with her, shattering the ground. *'Mishaguji Scourge:' With the power of the Mishaguji, Suwako directly curses her opponent, lowering their defenses. *'Mr. Long-Arm and Mr. Long-Leg:' Suwako fires a laser from each of her limbs. *'Native God's Scourge:' Suwako uses the power of the Mishaguji to create a cloud of curses that follows her opponent. *'Rain-calling Frog:' Rain sprinkles from the sky in a large area around Suwako, covering a wide ground. *'Scourged Earth:' The power of the Mishaguji bursts from the ground in front of Suwako, cursing anyone caught in the blast. *'Stone Frog God:' A frog-shaped boulder bursts from underground, and Suwako rides it into her enemy. *'Water Frog God:' Suwako takes off her hat and an explosive frog jumps out of it and towards her opponent. Spell Cards: *'Divine Tool "Moriya's Iron Ring":' Suwako throws out three metal rings that bounce around her surroundings. *'Frog Hunt "The Snake Eats the Croaking Frog":' A massive snake-shaped boulder bursts from the ground below her opponent, devouring them. *'Frog Nap "Can Always Hibernate":' Suwako jumps underground and takes a nap, with the shockwave she creates when jumping into the earth knocking her opponent back. *'Native God "Froggy Braves the Wind and Rain":' Suwako shoots a large quantity of water into the air, and it falls back to the ground, raining on her opponent. *'Native God "Lord Long-Arm and Lord Long-Leg":' Suwako stretches out her arms and legs and emits a burst of powerful godly power from them. *'Native God "Moriya God":' A giant frog aura appears around Suwako and strikes at her opponent, knocking them back. *'Native God "Red Frogs of Houei 4":' Suwako splits into two bodies, one of which charges at her opponent and attacks them with bursts of red danmaku. *'Party Start "Two Bows, Two Claps, and One Bow":' With a clap, two hands of stone rise from the earth and crush Suwako's opponent between them. *'Scourge God "Mishaguji-sama":' The Mishaguji appear at Suwako's command and attack her opponent from all sides with curses. *'Spring Sign "Jade of the Horrid River":' Suwako summons the waters of a raging river, which rush forwards ahead of her and crash into her opponent. *'Spring Sign "Suwa Clear Water":' Suwako sprays a torrent of water from her mouth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Curse Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2